iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Cêpan
Cêpan, are a subspecies of the Loric species who do not possess Legacies. The Cêpan are responsible for running Lorien. They are also responsible for helping the Garde to develop, control and master their Legacies. After the genocide on Lorien by the hostile race of Mogadorians, the Cêpan assigned to the chosen Garde travelled to earth with them. Once on the planet, they separated with their Garde child and set out on their mission to protect and train them. As of The Fall of Five in the Lorien Legacies, all of the Cêpan of the ten remaining Garde have perished, mostly at the hands of the Mogadorians. Cêpan of the 10 Garde Hilde/Hessu The Cêpan of Number One. Killed by a Mogadorian scout team led by General Andrakkus Sutekh in Malaysia. Conrad Hoyle. Two's Cêpan. Killed by Ivanick Shu-Ra during a Skirmish in London. Three's Cêpan Name unknown, the Cêpan of Number Three was ambushed and killed by the Mogadorians after being tracked in Kenya. Henri/Brandon Henri was the Cêpan of Number Four. After the death of Number Three, Henri panicked and brought Four to Paradise in hopes to find Malcolm Goode. He was later killed during the Battle of Paradise High School by a Mogadorian creature. The letter he left Four explains the true role of the Garde who escaped to Earth. Albert The Cêpan of Number Five. Albert succumbed to a human disease after prolonged illness and refusal for treatment, less than six months after arriving on Earth. Five was later captured and brainwashed by the Mogadorians. Katarina Number Six's Cêpan. Katarina was tortured and killed after being captured and taken to the Mogadorian Mountain Base. Adelina/Adel Adelina was the Cêpan of Number Seven. After arriving on Earth she travelled with Marina through Europe, trading the precious loric gems simply for hot meals, until she eventually found refuge at a convent in Santa Teresa. Adelina eventually lost faith in the return of Lorien and found faith in the bible. When the mogadorians track Marina to the convent she is killed whilst attempting to defend Marina. Reynolds Number Eight's Cêpan. Reynolds travelled to India with Eight and soon fell in love with a human named Lola. Lola was in league with the Mogadorians and led Reynolds and Eight into a trap, the Mogadorians ambush and Reynolds and Lola are both killed. Sandor Sandor was the Cêpan of Number Nine, though not his original. On the night of the invasion Sandor steals the indentity band of Daxin (nine's original Cêpan), in order to get into a nightclub underage. Daxin is therefore not alerted to start the evacuation and is killed during the first wave of attack, leaving Sandor to assume the role. On Earth Sandor sets up a home in the John Hancock Center but is later killed by Nine in mercy after being captured and tortured in the Mogadorian Mountain Base. Crayton Crayton was originally hired by Raylan to tend to his menajerie of . During the invasion Raylan sent Crayton with his daughter, Ella, to the museum to escape with the old spaceship that he had restored. Crayton then became Ella's surrogate Cêpan, though he lied about backstory leading her to believe that she was Number Ten when in fact she was not chosen as part of the Elder's plan. Crayton is later killed in an explosion in the Loric Cave in India. Other Cêpan *Julianne - Henri's wife on Lorien. *Daxin - Nine's original Cêpan. *Rapp - Sandor's roomate and fellow engineering Cêpan. *Paxton - Friend of Sandor. *Teev - Paxtons's girlfriend. *Professor Endym - Sandor's Interplanetary Cultures professor at the Lorien Academy, catches him at a club when he should be at the academy. *Principal Osaria - The principal of the Lorien Academy who expells Sandor. *Professor Orkun - Sandor and Rapp's engineering tutor at the Lorien Defense Academy. *Vatan - Samil's Cepan who fears the worst when Samil accidently starts a fire at the LDA and is trapped inside. *Adar - Sandor's friend at the Lorien Academy. Not much is known about him other than the fact that Sandor tinkered with his Identity Band so that he is automatically marked as present at school whenever Adar marks himself in. *Rax - Only mentioned, another friend of Sandor's from school. *Unidentified Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Cêpan Category:Lorien Category:Characters